


Dirty Filthy Year - Stranger Things

by snarkwritesmultifandom (snarkandsarcasmwrites)



Series: Dirty Filthy Year - Multifandom Fuckery [4]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, body fluids, possibly unprotected sex, smut here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkandsarcasmwrites/pseuds/snarkwritesmultifandom
Summary: Just another collection of smutty oneshots for this year of smut writing I'm indulging in and enjoying entirely too much. This time, it's for the Stranger Things fandom.. Primarily Billy Hargrove, Jonathan Byers and Steve Harrington.
Relationships: billy hargrove x ofc, jonathan byers x ofc, male and female only, steve harrington x ofc
Series: Dirty Filthy Year - Multifandom Fuckery [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915774
Kudos: 5





	1. Surrender | Jonathan Byers

**Author's Note:**

> First up, we have Jonathan Byers and an original female character, Briar, in Surrender. Honestly, this is cute but idk that I really LIKE it upon reading it again. So this might be revisited, with a different OC at some point. Also, I'll remember to remove Briar's damn pants next time, fml. Here it is, zero editing on my part.
> 
> The prompts I used do NOT belong to me. They come from prompt lists I've saved over a period of time. I only own the original characters/scenarios. The prompts are as follows.  
> Making your partner whimper + chair + opposites sex ( switch who takes the lead ) + squirm + “Don’t stop.” + “You have no idea what you do to me.” + “I bet you can’t make me cum.” [ i will have to find the lists I used to come up with these and link later, all apologies ]

The door to his bedroom shut behind us with a soft thud and I reached back, turning the lock as I held his gaze the entire time.

“We’re finally alone.” my voice was a quiet purr as my hands raised, hooking in the front of his denim jacket, carefully tugging it down his shoulders. It settled on the carpeted floor with a quiet rustle and I stepped a little closer. I’d been teasing him relentlessly all night, pouring on the flirt. Now it was time to make my move. To show Jonathan Byers exactly how much he was wanted by me.

“Finally.” Jonathan answered, his eyes locked on mine and a soft smile as he closed the distance between us. His hand raised, gingerly resting against my cheek as he went in for a kiss. 

I kissed back eagerly, my hands fisting at the front of his gray tee shirt as the kiss grew deeper and my breath got shorter and came in heavy pants. “Jonathan.” I murmured the word against his neck as my lips broke from his and started to trail down the side. When my body rubbed against his, his fingertips dug into my sides and he pulled back to stare down at me. “Yeah?” his breathing hitched and I felt him shiver a little as my lips continued to trail over his neck, moving upward this time.

“Mmm.”he gave a soft sigh and his eyes fluttered open then shut and I gave a soft giggle, just barely grazing my teeth against skin as I muttered quietly, “You like that, hm?”

“Mhm.” he muttered huskily, pouting a little when he tried to steer my mouth back to his but instead, I started to move it down the front of his throat as I walked him backwards, towards the chair that sat at his desk.The back of his knees hit the seat of the chair and I gently shoved him down to sit in it, lowering myself onto his lap and taking his face in my hands, allowing him a kiss on the lips again at last. 

His fingers were digging even harder into my ass by now and he wrapped his arm around me to keep me from falling out of his lap and off the chair. I bit my lip, an electric tingle racing through my body at the way those hands felt on me.I pulled back and we worked on catching our breath, staring at each other in a daze as I trailed the tip of my finger over his bottom lip. 

“You have no idea what you do to me.. Fuck.” I whimpered softly as my head fell back and I rocked in place against his lap as my hands raised, fingers digging into his shoulders. Jonathan sucked in a ragged breath and he stammered out quietly, “ Briar?” as he stared up at me, in a daze.  
Swallowing hard, he squirmed in his seat when I rocked against him all over again, harder this time and I leaned in really close, taking his face in my hands. 

A whimper rose and bubbled out of me when I felt him starting to strain against his blue jeans and I gave him a wink as I mumbled against the shell of his ear, “But I know exactly what I’m doing to you right now… And I like it. Do you like it, Jon?”

“Fuck. Y-yeah, baby. Don’t stop.” he practically whimpers the words, his hands leaving where they splayed across my lower back to grip my hips as he really started to squirm in the seat, rubbing against me carefully. His mouth met mine again gingerly and our teeth bumped together, the quiet scrape making me giggle. 

I rocked myself against him again, bearing down a little harder. He bucked in the chair, leaning into me to press his forehead against mine as he chuckled quietly, “What has gotten into you, Briar?”Hungrily, I nipped at his lower lip, wasting no time in going for another deep and steady kiss. There wasn’t a truly clear answer to the question he’d asked me. I just wanted him. I wanted him so bad I could taste it.

“ I just want you. So bad.” the answer forced it’s way out of my mouth as his teeth clenched my bottom lip, tugging as the kiss grew even deeper and I started to really rock myself over the bulge strained at his jeans. His hands were all over me now, slow and cautious in their exploration and I shivered, my head falling back as whimpers left my lips. It felt so good.So good that I almost completely forgot for a second that I was the one in control here. But as soon as I remembered, oh boy…

I took his face in my hands, licking my lips at the way his mouth was swollen and deep pink, starting to bruise from the kisses so far. My forehead against his, I mumbled brazenly against his mouth, “Let me take care of you, hm?” as my hand lowered, going straight for the hem of his gray t-shirt. Working it up and over his head, I let it land on the floor. 

He swallowed hard, biting his lip, bucking himself against me just a little, desperate like me to keep the friction building. I exhaled sharply and bore down harder, riding the bulge strained at his jeans and making him whimper, panting for breath as he bucked into me clumsily. Lust blown brown eyes fixed on me, almost glimmering in the dim lights of his bedroom. He eyed my shirt and I leaned in, mumbling against his lips with a soft giggle, “Want me to show you what to do with those hands, Jon?” despite the fact that I was pretty sure he knew exactly what to do.

I think it got me just a little more hot that he was willing to let me take over like this most of the time. I enjoy it. The way his eyes flutter open and closed when I start to trail my lips down his abdomen.. That hitch in his breathing when I go for the button on his jeans and stop, looking back up at him… Watching him come apart below me while I ride out my own bliss. One day I suppose I’ll push until he takes over, but for right now, I’m just too into being the one to take over. To please him. Because he pleases me enough, just being in love with him.

He nodded and I took his hands, guiding them down to the hem of my shirt. He gripped the hem of my shirt, the tug upward almost sheer torture. Between the feel of his hands against my skin, rough in texture but oh so gentle in touch, and the clumsy slow pace he took in pulling my shirt off, I was rocking against him even faster, my cunt practically throbbing with need by now.  
As soon as my shirt hit the floor and he gave another louder whimper, his hands moving back up my midriff, lingering at my chest to push it together, my head fell back and I rocked against him with more urgency. Between the anticipation of what I knew was coming and the way his hands felt on my body, it took everything in me not to just rush headfirst into it all.

But I wanted to take my time with him.I took hold of his hand, lowering it to my core, biting my lip. He growled quietly, that followed by another series of whimpers when I rocked myself into his hand and moaned his name, panting for breath. “Jonathan.” 

A soft smirk came and lingered on kiss swollen lips at the way I moaned for him and he bucked himself against me a little harder, a little bolder. 

“Does that feel good, princess?” the question was him, honestly wanting to know if he was making me feel good and I smiled against his lips, muttering into another slow and deep kiss, “God yes. Don’t stop.” and gingerly, he cupped me through my favorite skintight jeans, biting his lip when my whimpers grew in volume, shattering the quiet around us. 

I raised my hand to my mouth, giggling a little, cheeks heating up because as much as tonight was about me, making him feel good, it was about me… exploring another side of myself.I pulled away from the kiss, sliding out of his lap a little, down to my knees where I pushed his legs open, centering myself between them, giving him a teasing little wink as I brushed my lips delicately over smooth pale skin. I felt his abs flex under my lips and I smirked as I grazed my teeth over patches of skin erratically. “Does that feel good?” I stopped to lock eyes with him just as I got to the strip of skin above the waistband of his jeans. I could see the bulge twitching, growing. I swallowed hard and licked my lips, repeating my question.

Jonathan answered in a daze, “So good. S-so good baby.” as his hand rested gingerly on top of my head. I worked the button free to his jeans and I felt his stomach tense a little, felt his cock twitching a little more. I stopped to gaze up at him, biting my lip and glancing down at his lap. He licked his lips and nodded, taking a deep breath. “Go on, princess.” he uttered the words softly, his voice edged with lust.

I nodded and answered quietly, “Pull my hair a little, baby. Feels good.” as I worked the zipper to his jeans down and then raised my hands, tugging his jeans so that they fell down to his ankles.He tensed even more and a low growl rose, ripping out of his mouth as he breathed heavily and I felt his thighs tense in anticipation. Carefully, his fingers tangled in my hair, giving a little tug as I moved my mouth over the dark colored fabric of his boxers, sending a shiver through his body. 

I could feel his toes digging into the carpet and the fact that I was the one making him do all this only made me bolder. I rolled my tongue over the fabric covered bulge to tease a little more and he hissed urgently, bucking his hips upward clumsily, another tug at my hair.  
“Briar.” my name was moaned in a tone slightly above a whisper, a needy whimper following close on the heels of it.My fingers hooked in the waistband of his underwear and slowly, I started to work those down his legs, whimpering almost helplessly myself as his cock sprang free and I got a glimpse of the size and girth of it. 

He was.. Definitely packing more in his jeans than Tommy H had been. I swallowed hard and gave a soft giggle when he shifted around a little to make it easier to get his underwear completely off. They settled at his ankles with his jeans and I rose up to steal another kiss, muttering against his mouth, “Are you ready to let me make you feel good, baby?”

“Fuck.” he gasped, his back arching slightly as he bucked against the hand I’d curled around his length when it started to slowly pump up and down with gentle and lazy strokes. I sank back down to my knees, a lust blown gaze up at him as my tongue rolled over the tip of his cock. If I thought he was squirming before, it was nothing compared to the way he squirmed at the feel of my warm wet tongue trailing over every thick inch of his cock. His other hand settled on my shoulder, finger tips digging in to grip and I took him in my mouth, head bobbing up and down and then down and up slowly.“Briar, shit.. Baby.” his whines were getting louder, more needy. 

“C’mon, baby.” I urged, pressing little kitten licks against the side of his cock before taking him in my mouth again. “I told you to pull my hair.”  
He gave my hair a slightly harder tug as asked when his cock brushed against the back of my throat and I stopped long enough to mumble the question, “Do you want to see me touch myself, Jonathan?”

He nodded, biting his lip as he stared down at me. I switched hands, the hand that had been wrapped around his cock drifting down, over my breasts, lingering a second or two. He was really starting to squirm in the chair now, his whimpers and groans getting louder with each one that fell from his lips. Lust blown brown eyes fixed on me and he licked his lips, attempting to lean forward in the chair a little, probably to go in for a kiss. My hand moved lower, fingertips dancing over my midriff.

“Briar.” his voice was almost pleading, he was digging his toes into the floor to an extent that had his thighs shaking slightly. His hands rested on his thighs, fingers opening and closing like he was desperate to grab hold of something. I licked my lips and my gaze settled on his cock again, standing at attention.As I lowered my mouth all over again, I lowered my hand, letting it settle between my thighs, my fingers ghosting over my dripping slit. My tongue rolled over the tip of his cock, little kitten licks that made him squirm and buck.

His hand found it’s way to my hair again and he groaned out hoarsely, “I wanna see you.. Touch yourself. Please?”I wrapped my mouth around him, letting his cock hit the back of my throat and he tugged at my hair, carefully bucking upward. “Is that okay?” he murmured in a voice thick with need, staring down at me as I worked my mouth back upward, my lips softly popping as I raised my head, licking my lips, groaning at the taste of him in my mouth.

“I’m not made of glass, baby.” I mumbled in a daze, my hands wandering again, this time, I sat up straighter on my knees, giving him a better view as my hand drifted down my body again, fingers toying with my dripping slit, circling my clit as I bit my lip and whimpered his name, my head falling back and my eyes fluttering open and shut.The sound of him groaning and his quiet growl at the end of the groaning caused me to open my eyes and he was staring at me, biting his lip. He nodded to his lap and I swallowed hard, my eyes settling on his cock, standing at attention.

I was literally aching for it by this point, all squirmy, dripping and ready. “Are you trying to say something, baby?” I asked the question in a tone of feigned innocence, just to push a little. 

He leaned in, his hand catching hold of my chin, pulling my lips against his almost desperately. “I’m saying I want you, princess. Now, please?” he groaned against my mouth as I pulled myself up from the floor. His hands raised, settling on my hips as he nodded to his nightstand. “In the drawer, love.” he gasped as I lowered myself just a little, teasing his length between my dripping folds.

I slunk over to the nightstand after a minute or two of grinding against him and opened the drawer, digging around until I found the condom tossed carelessly in the corner of the drawer.

Right on top of a picture of me that I had no idea he’d taken or even when he might have taken it. It was taped back together. I bit my lip, smiling to myself just a little.

I slunk back over to the chair and lowered myself, sitting on the edge of his lap as I tore open the wrapper, stopping to catch his gaze. “You’re.. Sure… right?” I asked the question in a quiet whisper, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his mouth. He deepened the kiss, his hand over mine as I worked the rubber down over his cock. “Now, please?” he practically whimpered the words, moving his hand from mine to grasp my hips again gently, pulling me closer in his lap. I raised up, sinking down on his cock slowly, carefully.

“Fuck.” I gasped out, my head falling back as he stretched and filled me. I leaned against him, a hand on either side of his face, my thumbs rolling across lightly stubbled jaws as my mouth dove in and crashed against his and I rocked myself around a little, trying to get used to the size of him.

He caught my gaze, eyeing me in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm.” I hummed, starting to rock my hips a little faster. His hands glided softly all over my body, drifting down, gripping hold of my ass as he bucked into me from below, his breath warm against the shell of my ear as he muttered quietly, “Feels so good. Does it feel good to you?”

“God.” I whimpered out, riding him a little faster, my breath catching in my throat. My head fell back slightly and I bit back another louder whimper, “Amazing, Jonathan. Don’t stop, please? Just like that.” My lips left his lips and moved down his neck, teeth catching here and there on skin, leaving little marks behind. His head fell back a little, exposing more of his neck to me and I took it as an invite to lean in, my hips switching from just straight out rocking back and forth to rolling, a figure 8 as I danced on his cock slowly and my mouth latched on, gently leaving an even bigger mark behind. 

His hands gripped me tighter and his thrusts sped up even more, his cock bottoming out and making me whine and moan against his neck. “Ugh, Briar.. That feels so good baby. C’mon.” he pleaded, continuing to thrust into me from below, the sloppy wet sounds each time his cock sank in deeper almost driving me straight into one hell of an orgasm.

For someone who probably hadn’t ever done this before, he definitely knew what the fuck he was doing. Clumsy and gentle slow touches, the way his mouth danced over my throat, leaving little tentative marks against my skin, his teeth barely grazing my collarbones until he latched on to leave a mark of his own against my skin.

“I’m..” I panted, barely keeping my moans and whimpers quiet now, “I’m so close, baby. I bet you can’t make me cum.” I teased gently, giving him a soft kiss. He seemed to take the challenge, thrusting even deeper and bottoming out all over again, his cock striking against that one magic spot over and over until all I wanted to do was scream his name. 

I almost did at one point but he quickly crashed his lips against mine, muffling the loud moan, groaning himself when I bounced a little faster up and down on his cock. His hands gripped my body tight, probably tight enough to leave light bruising behind and I could feel myself dancing closer to the orgasm that had been building, clinging to him, my arms around his neck and my mouth against his, our lips meeting almost perfectly, my lips latching onto his top lip.

“Can’t stop… fuck.” we both moaned into the kiss at nearly the same time and I felt my orgasm shatter through me, sending a shiver racing through my body as my finger tips dug into his back lightly, Jonathan continuing to plow into me from below, muttering lazily against my throat, “So wet, baby. So good.Shit.” a loving gaze as he fixed his eyes on me and bit his lip, raising his hand to catch at the side of my face, his thumb rolling carefully over my bruised lips, hissing softly in concern.I giggled and clung to him, my head resting against the space between his neck and shoulder as we both worked our way back down from the high of our orgasm. 

“I’m not made of glass. It doesn’t hurt.” I reassured him as our eyes met. 

I didn’t want to move from his lap and honestly, I wasn’t sure I could if I tried. 

Jonathan stood, carrying me over to his bed, leaning down and pulling me into another kiss. 

“I’ll be back in a second, princess. Just going to get something to clean us up.”

“And some water please?” I propped on my elbows and called out behind him, letting out a quiet whistle as I watched him disappear into the bathroom.


	2. Wet | Steve Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot featuring one version of my original character Charlotte and Steve Harrington. I basically rewrote everything I had planned for them (in case I do write a fic at any point) so the next one I post for them will read a lot differently. The prompts I used were taken from various lists I found and I own nothing but my original character and the scenario.
> 
> Prompts used:  
> “YOU LOOK GOOD ALL SOAKING WET.” + water based ( in a pool ) + public / semi public sex - i mean… it’s starting / building to the smut outside, so yes.. + dry humping / heavy makeout + wet + to skinny dip
> 
> Warnings: Uhhh... body fluids, kinda. Almost having sex outdoors. It's tame.

Steve let his swim trunks fall to the concrete and I raised my hand to my eyes, peeking through my fingers as I gulped. I swear I tried really hard not to stare, but I just couldn’t help myself. I laughed softly, even as I blushed and tried not to stare at his body. 

He made his way over to me, stopping in front of me, his hand raising to lower mine as he stared down at me and bit his lip. He laughed softly and I could feel my cheeks flaming up as I met his gaze and held it. “I saw you peeking, sunshine.” - the cockiness of his tone didn’t escape me. My mouth opened and closed and his hand lowered from where it rested on my cheek, coming to a stop on my hip, clutching at it and tugging me closer. His other hand raised to my face, taking it in his hand.

There was something about the look in his eyes that had my knees almost instantly turning to jello and my breath catching in my throat. Meanwhile, my heart was hammering wild against my chest and I managed to gasp out softly, “Steve?” in question as his lips inched closer and closer to mine. 

“Yeah, princess?” he hummed into the kiss, his voice thick with desire and heavily distracted as his eyes roamed over me entirely, even slower than a minute ago. “Use your words.” he instructed, almost firmly, chuckling at my flustered and wide eyed reaction to it as he deepened the kiss, breaking away to breathe and muttering in a daze, “You’re so fucking CUTE when you blush like that.” and just to tease me, his tongue ghosted the outline of my bottom lip. 

“It’s such a turn on, how INNOCENT you are sometimes, princess. That.. is one of the millions of reasons I love you so much.” he mumbled as he teased at kissing me again, his mouth settling lazily on the corner of mine, him pulling his face back before I could greedily connect our mouths because God… Did I ever want to. 

I was almost dripping at this point and rapidly, my breath was catching in my throat and my entire body felt like it was both on fire and all the bones holding my frame upright had fled in haste. I whimpered almost helplessly and a shiver passed through me, leading to Steve, pulling me completely against him and me, swallowing hard and whimpering all over again when I felt the way his cock twitched and rose as our bodies rubbed together lightly; almost clumsily.

“Steve.” his name tumbled out of my mouth in a breathy rush as I melted into him, cunt starting to throb. It felt like my entire body was lit on fire at the way his hands moved over it slowly, clinging to and ghosting over every single curve. The kiss broke and his lips strayed from mine down to my throat, his teeth digging in slightly as he stopped to look at me, silently asking permission. I rubbed against him again, needy, a whimpering mess because he’d stopped letting his hands and mouth wander and damn it, I needed to feel that. 

“Have you ever been skinny dipping, princess?” he asked the question as his mouth zeroed in on mine again, his lips latching onto my bottom one, tugging and sucking at it until I felt it starting to ache and swell on impact. “No.” I breathed into the kiss, my arms raising to his neck, my fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging him even deeper into the kiss until we were breathing for each other. I’m pretty sure I nearly toppled us over, my frantically rubbing against and clinging to him. 

He broke the kiss and pulled away, nodding at the pool with a mischief filled smirk. “Do you want to go skinny dipping, princess? It’s just you and me.” he bit his lip as his hands moved up and down my back, his eyes searching mine for any indication of what my answer might be. I eyed the pool and my gaze flitted back up, fixing intently on him as I raised my hand, resting it against his chest, a fingertip trailing over well defined chest muscles, a needy whine coming out of his mouth quietly as he rubbed me against him all over again.

If I thought I was dripping before, I was wrong. I could practically feel my thighs going slick, sliding off of each other when I tried to clench them just a little. 

“Yeah. I want to.” I answered his question finally, taking a deep breath and trying to calm my nerves. His lips curved upward in a smile and one of his hands rested against the side of my neck as his opposite fingertips danced up my spine and hooked beneath the thin little strap of my bathing suit top. The top fell away and he glanced down, swallowing hard, biting his lip as his hands made a beeline for my chest, squeezing my tits together. We rubbed against each other all over again and he drew a few ragged breaths. “Fuck.” the word left his mouth in a filthy and needy growl against my bottom lip as he nipped at it.

I was not sure how to tell him that not only was I about to skinny dip for the first time with him, but if he kept going… I was beyond fully prepared to fork over my virginity too. I stared at his chest, trying to catch my breath and work myself back down from the frenzy I felt taking over at the moment and his finger tucked beneath my chin. He tilted my face so that I was looking up, directly at him. “Everything okay, princess?”

God, the way his voice sounds right now. That perfect pitch between velvet and a growl. I could feel my legs getting even weaker at the sound of it. That and the look in his eyes as he fixed a soft gaze on me. I guess it suddenly clicked for him, his eyes getting wider, pupils blown with lust as he mumbled the question against my mouth, “Are you a virgin, sunshine?”

My head fell back as his lips broke from mine and started to dance down my throat, across and then up the side of my neck. His grip on my body tightened and when he met my gaze again, it was softer. Even more filled with desire. He swallowed hard, catching his breath as he pressed his forehead against mine. “Stop me if..” he warned, his hands moving down my sides, stopping at my hips, his fingers hooking in the side ties of my bikini bottom.

I was not about to stop him. There was no way in hell I was stopping him, not when I’ve wanted to go farther with him for a while now, we just always seem to get interrupted mid-heavy makeout. I mustered up the nerve and answered the question he’d asked a few seconds before, pressing against him, rubbing my body against his frantically, desperate to keep the friction building between us at this point. “To answer your question, yeah.” my lips broke from his and I pulled away, searching his face for a reaction. “ Why would I stop you? I want you. I want to skinny dip with you, too.” I reassured him, biting my lip and fidgeting nervously just a little bit under his gaze.

He gaped a little, wide eyed as that soft and cocky smirk crept to his lips when he realized what I was getting at, just how far I wanted to go.

“Princess.” the word came in a heated groan as he lowered his hands, hooking his arms beneath my ass and pulling me up his body. “Hold on tight.” he continued, stepping towards the deep end of his swimming pool, jumping in, submerging us both in the cool water.

We surfaced, laughing through chattering teeth. The laughter died away slowly as we locked eyes, the distance between our bodies closing all over again, skin pressed against skin. I whined quietly when I felt his cock rubbing against me. 

My back hit the wall of the pool and he pressed into me even more, his eyes locked on my lips. His head lowered, his mouth brushing against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he growled into the kiss as it deepened, rubbing me against him. “If you keep that up, sunshine..” he breathlessly warned as the soft smack of our mouths meeting over and over overpowered the words briefly, “We’re not making it to bed. And I refuse to let our first time together happen in a pool, baby girl.” he tapped a fingertip against my lips and we both took a few deep breaths, trying to calm ourselves down.

You’d think the cold pool water would help. Spoiler alert, it did not.

“You look so good all soaking wet.” Steve’s voice broke through my dazed staring and touching and he tilted my chin, making me look at him. “So fucking good.” 

All I could do was nod, dazed. Drowning in his eyes. His hand caught my cheek, a gentle caress. His thumb trailed slowly over my bottom lip, making me rock against him, suddenly not caring that he was hell bent on… Other things.. Happening elsewhere. I wanted what I wanted and damn it, I wanted it now.

“So do you.” okay, so maybe I’m not the best at being smooth but I wasn’t lying either. I was being 100 percent honest. Then again, it could be argued that Steve Harrington looks damn good, wet or dry.

Or that’s what I think anyway.

He chuckled quietly, placing little noisy pecks on my cheeks, the bridge of my nose and my mouth, making me pout when he pulled away a little just before I could go in for a real kiss. “That’s not fair.” I frowned, pretending to be hurt.

“Oh, you wanted me to kiss you, huh? That can be arranged, baby girl.” Steve’s hands dug into my thighs to keep me from slipping down his body and my back pressed even harder into the wall of the pool as his mouth found mine, his tongue slipping between my lips, overlapping mine. I rubbed and rocked myself against him and he groaned out my name, bucking himself against me right back, that teasing look of warning in his eyes. “Careful, princess or I’ll take you upstairs.”

“But Steve.. Maybe I WANT you to take me upstairs.” I mumbled as my lips broke away from his and moved slowly, lightly down the side of his neck. A quiet growl and the warmth of his breath against my skin had me shivering, giddy with anticipation.

He groaned, bucking himself into me a little more urgently, mumbling next to my ear quietly, “Oh you do, hm? Well, see, I WANT to take you upstairs.”

“So DO IT.” I gasped as I felt his cock brush right against my practically throbbing core. My legs and fingers dug into his body and he captured my mouth with his, his teeth latching on to my lower lip, tugging a little. “So do it, hm?” he muttered quietly, a voice thick with lust. “Are you SURE you want me to, princess?”

“P-please?’ I practically whimpered as I rubbed myself against him all over again. 

Wordlessly, he started to walk towards the shallow end of the pool, carrying me, stopping halfway to sit me on the edge so he could climb out. Once he’d climbed out, he bent, scooping me up, chuckling against my mouth, “You have NO IDEA what you just asked for, princess.” making me giggle into the kiss, “No, but.. I’m dying to find out.” a needy whine escaping when he opened the back door to his house and stepped inside, sitting me on top of the washing machine and stepping between my legs, staring down at me a few seconds in a lust filled daze.

“Steve, please.” I whimpered as his hand crept slowly up the inside of my thigh and I could feel myself getting wetter, the dull throb turning more urgent. By the time his hand was flat against my throbbing heat, I was rocking against it clumsily and he was sucking on my neck as he slipped me off the washing machine and started to walk up the staircase with me in his arms.

My back met his bedroom door with a soft thud and he reached down, trying the handle, not bothering to break the kiss. The ragged sounds of our breathing filled the silence around us, driving it out and when he finally got the door open partially, he kicked at it with his foot to open it completely, stepping inside and sitting me on his desk while he rummaged through one of the drawers on it, knelt down.

He rose slightly with a triumphant smirk, sitting a condom on the desk. But his eyes locked on me and he bit his lip, not standing completely, instead, positioning himself between my legs, licking his lips as he smirked up at me.

“Wanna taste you, princess. Can I?” he breathed out against my inner thigh as his mouth started to roam upwards. My breath caught in my throat and I squirmed at the way his mouth felt on my thigh. My hand gripped the edge of the desk and my other hand carded through thick wet hair, tangling in it, my head falling back as I felt his tongue rolling over my thigh. When his teeth scraped against, clamping down gently, I moaned out loud and I felt him smirking against my skin. He stopped to look up at me. “Fuck.” he groaned as his nose bumped right against my center. “So wet already.”

As soon as his lips latched onto my clit, sucking at it, the grip I had on his hair tightened. “Steve, oh, oh..” I moaned out, rocking against his mouth, the way it felt almost too much for me to handle. He groaned against my core, the vibration racing through my body and I couldn’t help but dig my heels into his back. Just when I thought I couldn’t possibly take anymore teasing and tears were starting to sting my eyes, I felt his fingers bury deep in my core, his tongue plunging in behind them, scissoring and massaging and swirling until I felt myself shaking a little, my stomach tensing right up and that throbbing sensation I’d been feeling, well.. It was sharp now, almost sharp enough that I wanted to scream, to beg him for more. My fingers slid over his scalp, tugging at his hair and I rocked myself against his tongue and fingers after he looked up at me and muttered with a smirk, “C’mon.. Move your hips for me, princess. If you think it feels good now, it’ll feel so much better, I promise.” 

“Ah. Oh, fuck.” I moaned, rocking my hips against his mouth as his tongue and fingers moved faster, plunged deeper. I could feel myself racing towards an orgasm and I was trying to hold back, not sure what to do in the situation entirely.

I was kind of just letting him lead at this point. He was the one who knew what he was doing… and oh boy, did he ever know what he was doing, the thought came, just as he glanced up, his mouth glistening with my juices as he bit his lip and winked. “Does that feel good?”

“So good.” I pouted down at him because he’d stopped and it was driving me crazy. When I felt his tongue lapping at my core all over again, his teeth grazing against my clit, I sucked in a sharp breath and moaned his name over and over.

“You taste so fucking good, princess.” he groaned out against me, glancing up, muttering in a quieter tone, “C’mon, let go.”

He didn’t have to repeat himself, with a few more deep thrusts of that thick tongue and the slow and almost teasing kitten licks to my folds, my orgasm shattered through, leaving me shaky all over, desperately bucking myself against his tongue and fingers as I rode it out. And Steve groaned as he greedily licked me clean, raising to stand, pulling me forward on his desk, grabbing the condom he’d stopped to get before getting distracted and a second later, my back was hitting the mattress softly, Steve following me down.

I heard the foil packet ripping quietly and I clung to him, my arms around his neck as he stared down at me, a soft look in lust blown brown eyes. “You’re sure, right?”

“Steve, please.” I begged, rubbing myself against him, his cock dragging between my folds and making him groan and buck right back, hissing sharp as his mouth found mine and swallowed up my whimpers and moans in a deep, heated kiss.

His hand lowered, wrapping around his thick length, guiding the condom down. Then he teased it along my folds, making me shiver and arch myself upward, desperate to have him buried inside me. “Steve, baby, c’mon.” I begged, making him smirk all over again as he pushed into me carefully, going still when I winced and my nails raked down his back. His hips snapped against me slowly, deep thrusts that had me clinging to him, trying to keep my breath and keep from screaming his name over and over.

He leaned down, muttering against the shell of my ear, “We’re the only ones here. You can be as loud as you want, princess.” as he chuckled. I blushed and nodded, rocking my hips up into him, the slap of our bodies meeting and the quiet creak of the bed, the headboard hitting the wall were nothing compared to me moaning his name and begging for more, harder, faster, when he bottomed out and it felt so good I had to drag my nails over his shoulders and down his back again. His mouth found mine and his hands roamed all over me as he continued to slowly plow me into his mattress. “Love you so so so so so much.” he muttered against my neck when the kiss broke. 

“Love you too.” I moaned out as his hips continued to snap slowly but a lot more erratically against mine. When he bottomed out inside me again, I shivered and clung to him tighter, resting my hand against his cheek, rolling my thumb over his lips and giggling softly when I could feel them quiver at the touch.

“God, I’m so close. Fuck.” he breathed out, licking his lips as he stared down at me. I nodded and muttered against his skin as my mouth moved over it, “Me too. So close, baby.” with my legs digging into his sides as I raised them, wrapping around him. The new position hit totally different and Steve slowed to a stop, breathless kisses all over my face, then my throat, his lips lingering over the little bruises and bite marks he’d already left behind gingerly as he tried to back away from his orgasm. “Steve, please?” I begged, casting a pleading glance at him. He swallowed hard and nodded, tongue rolling over the shape of that kissable mouth as he mumbled quietly against my ear, “Are you ready for me, baby girl?”

“Yes.” I breathed out, my back arching as he started to slam into me deeper, harder, his hands holding my hips against the bed and making me whimper and beg for just a little movement with him shaking his head. But it didn’t matter that he wasn’t letting me rock my hips up to meet his thrusts, it still felt so amazing. I clung to him harder, whimpering and moaning as he fucked us both right over the edge, shivering as my orgasm came washing over me, almost blinding this time. He dipped his head, burying it in my chest for a second or two, groaning as his steady thrusts slowed to a complete stop and he fell down into bed beside me, promptly reaching for me and pulling me partially on top of him.

“I like the way this feels.” he muttered as he pulled my head down, brushing his lips to the bridge of my nose, nuzzling his own nose into the top of my damp hair and inhaling quietly, one arm folded behind his head. I yawned out “Me too. Don’t wanna move.”

“And that’s the beauty of it, sunshine. We don’t have to.”, the words making me smile up at him softly, giggling about it.


	3. Disaster | Steve Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now this.. This is the au version of Charlotte that I'm going to use if I ever get off my ass and write the fic I wanna write. If anybody wants to see it, pls.. by all means... nag at me for it. Anyway. 
> 
> The prompts I used for this are not mine, they all came from lists I've saved over a period of time. The only thing I own is the original character and the scenario/direction my mind went with this.
> 
> Prompts used:  
> DISASTER + “S-STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!” + SAY MY NAME + COMFORT SEX + ONE SMALL KISS, PULLING AWAY FOR AN INSTANT, THEN DEVOURING EACH OTHER
> 
> Warning: alcohol / underage drinking, body fluids, kinda, and that's about it.

“You really should SLOW DOWN with that.” Steve popped up beside me and it only made me that much more determined to chug the bottle of rum in my hands. If I had alcohol in my mouth, I didn’t have to try conversing. I didn’t risk just grabbing his face in my hands and laying a kiss on him that would only result in making everything even more awkward between the two of us than it already is.

I sat the bottle down on the tabletop firmly, wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand as I swayed a little to the music. I could feel the rabbit ears on my headband slipping and I swore, reaching up. Steve swatted my hands away and reached over, fixing the way they stood, bending one of them ever so slightly. He stepped a little closer, the limited space between us filling with heavy tension.

It seemed to do that a lot lately.

He nodded to the crowded party. “I thought you came with Byers to pick up Nancy.”

I shrugged and raised the bottle to my lips, taking another drink, swallowing it down before I answered quietly, “I decided to stay. I didn’t want to feel like a third wheel on my own date.”

As neutral as I tried to sound when saying it, I failed miserably. The sarcasm laced into my words and Steve’s head tilted slightly as he just… stared at me. Like he was in deep thought and dazed.

“If you’re going to be weird, I’m going to go do keg stands.” I muttered the words quietly and took a step forward. That step put me body to body with Steve whose hands immediately settled on my hips as his eyes roamed and he didn’t bother trying to hide it.

“Bad date?” Steve asked, giving me a bit of a weak smile as our eyes met.

I snorted. “More like a complete fucking disaster from the word go.”

Steve snickered and I pouted at him, lips poking out.

“I’m glad to see my sheer misery makes you laugh. Asshole.” I started to try and side step but he stopped me, staring deep into my eyes again and not saying anything.

Until finally, he did. Pulling me closer because a crowd rushed past, whooping and hollering because someone was about to do keg stands again in the next room. I blew at a bright red strand of loose bangs that flopped into my eye and tilted my head slightly, looking at him.

“It’s not your misery, okay? I was laughing cos..” Steve trailed off, eyes settling fixed on the floor beneath our feet. I raised a brow and honestly, I meant to just walk away, beyond done with the night by this point, but something about the way he fell silent had my interest piqued.

“Why?” I asked the question as my hand settled on my hip. Steve was staring at the black velvet strapless bodysuit I was wearing, at the fishnets covering my legs, anything but my actual face. Distracted, as usual. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat impatiently.

“ The fact that Nancy just broke up with me. I don’t know, I guess it’s just my reaction to a shitty night.” the explanation sounded feeble, but I said nothing.

It hit me then, what he’d just said.

I eyed him in concern, going quiet. I took a few big back to back sips of the rum in my hand and gritted my teeth, shaking my head all over again at the burn as I glanced at the bottle for a second or two, just to keep from staring at him like an ass, as is my tendency as of late.

And yes, I feel like the world’s most horrible friend for it.

“They say this stuff goes down smoother the more you sip it. I call bullshit.” I mumbled, mostly to myself, mostly just to keep that heavy tension from creeping back in between Steve and I all over again.

Steve reached for the bottle and raised it to his lips, shotgunning a generous portion as he shrugged.

“Fucking show off.” I grumbled, reaching for the bottle and nearly falling forward as I did so.

Steve stepped closer, hands at my side after sitting the bottle of rum down on the table nearby. “Are you alright?”

“Shh. Don’t kill my buzz.” I held a finger to his lips as I giggled a little bit. Someone put on Aerosmith and I bounced on my feet a little, grinning from ear to ear about it. When my eyes met his again, he was staring at me, an almost thoughtful expression on his face.

“S-stop staring at me like that!” I drawled, starting to sway my hips a little to the song playing in the background.

“What if I don’t wanna?” Steve practically mumbled the question, his gaze growing more intent. Roaming even more. Lingering on my body just long enough to set my body to burning immediately.

I threw my head back and laughed at what he said, the laughter dying on my lips as my eyes met his again and I realized that he wasn’t joking. He had his most serious facial expression on. And he was stepping closer, towering over me just barely. Fingertips digging into the thin black velvet fabric covering my body. His hips rubbing right against mine, making me swallow hard and sort of melt into him just so I didn’t have to look at him and increase the risk of him figuring out exactly what he was doing to me at the moment.

“Tonight is really a disaster, huh?” I managed to mumble, mostly for lack of anything better to say and wanting to vanquish the tension before it got so fucking thick I couldn’t breathe. I could already feel my legs getting a little more wobbly, my thighs getting just a little slippery. Just the thought of him… In that way… had me burning up all over in a heated blush for at least the tenth time since he’d wandered over an hour or two ago.

I’ve shoved this thing down so deep that now that it’s bubbling up to the surface, it takes literally all my willpower from stopping it.

Steve continued to stare, his gaze fixing on my lips as he licked his own. He swallowed hard and my eyes settled on the way his throat bobbed. I did my best not to indulge myself and imagine dancing my lips down his throat.

“The night’s not over yet.” his voice almost sounded husky. Laced with something I couldn’t quite figure out.

When he finally said it, he was standing so close that I was pressed against him, bodies rubbing together lightly. Mostly to steady myself in the stupid heels I chose to wear with my costume, I raised my arms, wrapping them around his neck.

“True, but.. Our dates did leave together.” I pointed out the fact, sighing quietly. I mean… I’m the one who told Jonathan to worry about getting Nancy home safe, that I wanted to stay and hang out with Briar and a few of the other girls and that I’d be fine.

,, you told him to leave you because maybe you’re starting to realize that he’s more into Nancy. So you’re cutting your losses.” my brain reminded me. I literally have no reason to be bitter right now, and yet.. Here I go.

Between Nancy dating Steve even knowing our history and how I had a crush on him and how tense things were when he stopped being friends with me.. And her suddenly having so much to do with Jonathan right when I’ve decided that maybe it’s time to let go of old crushes… I’d almost swear she was doing it deliberately if I didn’t know otherwise.

“I told Nancy to go.” Steve admitted, shrugging a little, a weak smile as he looked down at me. “She didn’t wanna be here with me anyway.”

I bit my lip, nodding at him as I found my own eyes settling on thick lips. Lips I desperately wanted to kiss.

My fingertips seemed to grow minds of their own, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

In the room behind us, the noise seemed to grow, people were getting rowdier. But all I could do was continue to stare, trying to figure out why he’d even come over to me in the first place.

“Honestly, I could tell Jonathan had other things on his mind tonight. I was just in the way.” I shrugged it off and took a deep breath. More people pushed past us, putting us even closer together. I bit back a quiet whimper and felt myself starting to blush. He chuckled and gazed down at me a few seconds, that look in his eye all over again.

“What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?” I asked the question and raised my hand, prepared to wipe at my mouth. This red lipstick, while pretty, was a huge pain in my ass. But it made the costume seem even more appropriate… Or inappropriate. Whatever.

“No, I was just thinking.. Something Nancy said after she broke up with me and called basically everything about us bullshit before demanding to leave… About you.”

I swallowed hard, my breath catching in my throat, but as best as I could, I tried to downplay. To feign an air of total neutrality. My best blank look on my face, casual.. Appearing not to be affected by Steve and his.. Everything.

“Yeah?” I asked, walking a finger up and down the front of his black button front shirt. He squirmed slightly and kept staring down at me intently, letting his gaze drop to my finger for a lingering distracted few seconds. The tension in the air was getting so much thicker. I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t deny it.

Shit, did I sound breathless? The thought came but I shoved it out, clearing my throat, guiding his gaze so that he had to look at me. “What’d she say?” I finally managed to ask the question, trying to steer this whole… Bizarre moment away from the heavy tension it was fast approaching.

“It wasn’t anything bad.” Steve said it quickly and I bit my lip, waiting.

“After she told me that everything was bullshit, she told me that I was with the wrong girl and I’m kind of…” he trailed off again, leaning down, his face getting closer to mine. My breath caught again and this time, I didn’t try hiding the fact. “Yeah?” the word came quick and clumsy as my face inched closer to his.

And my lips promptly brushed against the corner of his mouth clumsily. I drew back quick but his hands caught on either side of my face, pulling my lips directly back to his. “Where are you goin, hm?” he half growled the question against my lips as his mouth crashed against and hungrily devoured mine. One of his hands dragged up my back, catching in my hair, tangling in it as he gripped the back of my head and his other hand rested on my cheek, a thumb trailing lazily along my cheek after the kiss broke.

We slowly pulled apart, staring at one another wide eyed. He was quick to lean back in, chuckling as he bit his bottom lip and stared hungrily at mine a second or two. “She was right. It has always been you, I just…” he dragged his hand through his hair as he took several shaky breaths.

It suddenly seemed to occur to him just how little I was wearing and the next thing I knew, he was shedding his blazer and putting it around me, even going as far as to button a few buttons.

“Steve.” I whined, pouting up at him as he shook his head no. “No, nope. That costume is, “ he gestured to me, “Too fucking much. What are you supposed to be anyway?”

“A bunny.” I was intentionally being vague. Honestly, I figured he’d put two and two together.

Apparently, he did not.

“I’ve been wearing this the entire time you’ve been standing here and you’re just now seeing it? Ya know.. If I were easily offended, I could take offense to that. I happen to like it. And it belonged to my grandma Ginger.” I did a little twirl to sort of show off the costume, maybe rubbing it in just a little.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.. Bunnies are covered in fur and their noses wiggle, Charlotte. That is.. Fuck me, it is something, alright…” he was tugging at his hair again and gazing down at me and I succumbed to the fit of giggles that had been threatening to take over for at least a minute or two by this point.

Typical Steve… Getting so caught in a moment that he really doesn’t notice his surroundings until he does. Then he’s in sheer awe or shock.

“Anyway, I was in the middle of something.” Steve was trying to get whatever he was making an attempt to say out and I stood there, head tilted slightly, watching him and barely hiding the little smile I had as I did it. “You were, if you’d kindly just get to it.”

“Maybe we could do this outside? Where I can hear myself think?” Steve pleaded and I gave a nod. I honestly assumed he’d let me walk out. No. The next thing I know, I’m being scooped up and carried out the door of Billy Hargrove’s house and he didn’t put me down until we were standing beside his BMW.

“Better now?” I couldn’t hide my amusement at this point.

He stuck his tongue out at me and took a few long and shaky breaths, rubbing his face. “I think so, yeah. Okay. Now where was I?”

“Steve, c’mon. Just say whatever it is. This is me you’re talking to. I’ve known you since we were five. Out with it already.” I pleaded, toying with his shirt as he stopped pacing in favor of standing in front of me, staring down. Hungrily. His pupils were shot, almost blacking out the brown of his eyes. I gulped as I stared right back up at him, wondering if he was going to come out with whatever this was, my breath catching in my throat when his hips brushed right against my lower body and instead of moving away a little, Steve proceeded to step even closer, my back pressing right against the cold exterior of his car, the handle digging into my lower back just a little.

“Nancy was right.” Steve’s voice came out quietly, almost awestruck. I fidgeted slightly, my gaze dropping to the heels I was wearing briefly. He wasn’t having it, he reached out, fingers lightly gripping my chin as his face moved closer to mine all over again. “You’re the one I actually love. And I had no idea until Nancy, she…” he was talking faster now, almost as if he were afraid of what my reaction might be.

When what he was saying really hit me, I melted into him, going just a little clingy. “Yeah.. the last time we kind of argued… she threw that up at me too. Something about both of us being almost comically oblivious about things.” I agreed, the words coming quick, almost tumbling out one right on top of the other. I was a little shaky and I couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the way it felt pressing against him or the overwhelming realization we’d both just had.

When he rubbed against me lightly just to try and get even closer, I let out a ragged breath and looked up at him.

“Steve?” I asked quietly.

“Yeah, princess?” Steve muttered, his gaze fixing on my lips as his tongue slowly crawled along the outline of his mouth. His fingertips were digging into my hips now and I gasped when I felt him strained against dark jeans. It was distracting enough I couldn’t think straight.

“I wanna get out of here.” I barely managed to breathlessly respond.

“Me too.” his mouth brushed against the corner of mine lazily and his hands crept down my sides, squeezing when they stopped at my hips. I raised a leg, letting it settle on his hip and his hand left my hip to wander down and squeeze my thigh as he did it again, clumsily rocking himself right against me, drawing a whimper out of me.

“Where do you want to go?” Steve asked as he tilted my chin, guiding my gaze back up to him. “I just want to be alone with you…” he mumbled against my forehead, making me shiver at the way it felt when his lips brushed my skin. “Just wanna talk. Make up for lost time.” his words had me smiling a little, biting my lip and nodding in agreement. I did too. We had so much to talk about and straighten out. And I wanted cuddles. I wouldn’t mind many more kisses like the one we shared inside the party, either.

Among other things.

“Well, anywhere we go, I’m going to be sneaking back in.” I gave a soft giggle as I met his gaze and watched the smile grow.

“You went all bad girl on me, Charlie.”

“I most certainly did not. I’m protesting my curfew.”

“My house then? I mean, if you want to go. We’d actually be able to be alone. Not like here, with all these fucking people.” Steve chuckled as he gave a half annoyed gesture back towards Billy’s crowded house. I blushed and looked up at him, nodding in agreement.

“Let’s just go.” I answered, letting him help me into the passenger seat of his car then gripping hold of his shirt and pulling him down into me, crashing my lips against his yet again. My mouth strayed, gingerly grazing against the side of his neck and he gave a quiet groan, his fingers digging into the back of my seat as he whined against my throat, “Charlotte, this isn’t getting us to my place.”

“I know but I couldn’t resist.” I answered, my eyes fluttering open and shut as I felt his teeth dig into my neck lightly. He smirked against my skin and finally pulled away, shutting the door to my side of the car in a hurry, then rushing around to the driver seat, getting in.

The drive to his house was quiet. The tension between us had shifted from awkward to heavy… filled with want. Things we hadn’t managed to say to each other just yet. Things we needed to say.

As we came to a stop beneath one of few redlights in town, his fingers skimmed my thighs, resting, squeezing a little as he looked over at me. I leaned in, my mouth crashing against his. His lips fell open and his tongue swept out, colliding with mine as his hand crept just a little higher and he breathed into the kiss, “This is okay, right?”

“Mhm.” I hummed against his mouth, squirming and rocking myself against the touch of his hand when it brushed against my velvet covered crotch. He growled quietly, his lips latching onto my bottom one, sucking until I could feel it aching and I was panting and begging, a squirmy whining mess in my seat.

“Want you so bad. So bad.” he muttered as he pulled away, staring at me with a lust filled gaze, letting out several drawn out and shaky breaths as if he were trying to calm himself down.

There was no calming me down at this point. I leaned across the console keeping us separate and gripped his jaw, pulling his mouth against mine. “You realize that to an extent, you’ve always had me, right?”

That smile, the bright goofy one, it crept to his mouth and he pulled back, just staring at me, our breathing all ragged and the windows of his car starting to fog up. He reached out and gripped my hips, guiding me over the console into his lap. His lips grazed my forehead and he mumbled softly against it, “You weren’t close enough.”

I looked up at him. “And now?”

“It’ll work until we finally manage to get inside.” Steve laughed softly, his hands at either side of my face, already leaning in for another kiss. I deepened it, my hand raising, my fingers catching in and tugging at thick hair. When he pouted against my mouth because I’d messed his hair up, I gave his top lip a playful nip and muttered with a quiet giggle, “You better get used to it.”

“You’re a lot bossier than I remember.” he mused, chuckling and adding as an afterthought, “ I kinda like it anyway.” about the way I just sort of carelessly played with his hair.

I rocked against his lap a little, getting bolder. Feeling the relief of everything being out in the open at last. His head fell back against the seat’s headrest and he groaned, bucking up into me from below, his hands skimming over my body, not staying in one place too long. His mouth breaking from mine to drag slowly down my throat and neck, briefly catching my earlobe. “We should really get inside.” he half groaned against the shell of my ear as his lips started to stray gently down the side of my neck all over again, latching on here and there, leaving marks behind.

I pulled back and rocked myself against him, giving a pout as I begged quietly, “Please?”

“Ya mean that’s a word you actually know, Charlotte?” Steve teased gently as he opened the door to the car and stepped out, stopping to adjust his grip on me. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and his mouth met mine all over again as he made his way up the walkway leading into his house. My back met the front door with a quiet smack and I climbed out of his arms, making him pout at me as my fingers toyed with the buttons on his black shirt, finally just pulling it open and sending a dusting of buttons plinking quietly against concrete. He chuckled quietly, watching a button settle and then his eyes were fixed firmly back on mine. And before I could even get a word out or take another breath, I was back in his arms and he was unlocking the door with as much haste as he could, his mouth latched onto mine as we stepped through the door and into the living room of his house.

His hand shot out, feeling the wall for the light switch without bothering to break the ongoing kiss. I could feel my lips swelling and the more I rubbed against him and whimpered, the more he growled quietly into my mouth. He finally found the light switch and my back met the couch. I reached up, trying to pull him down to my level and he chuckled when I pulled too hard and we wound up a tangle of limbs on the couch, faces bumping when we went back in for a kiss at the same time.

“Ouch. Your nose is pointy.” Steve laughed against my mouth.

“And? Yours is pointier, Steve.” I giggled. Our foreheads met and he bit his lip, staring down at me intently. A finger raising to catch gently in the necklace around my neck. The smile grew, softening as soon as he realized exactly what the necklace was.

It was a locket he’d gotten me when we were kids. Back before popularity and ‘eww, a girl can’t be your best friend. If she is, you must like her..” came into play. He got it for me on a birthday. I’d put a picture of my dad in one side and a picture of my grandparents in the other and the locket literally never left my neck, despite me keeping it hidden most of the time. It was the first truly nice thing anyone who wasn’t in my family had done and I guess after I put the pictures of people I loved the most inside, it made it easy for me to not take it off.

“You still have this?” his words came out in tender gasps against my mouth, then my throat. “I figured you probably put it away.” his hands were roaming back down my body all over again, squeezing my hips and making me rub against him. I drew a sharp gasp and bit my lip, staring up at him as I shook my head. My fingers carded his scalp, tugging at his hair and he groaned, bucking against me a little, both of us stopping to catch our breath.

My hand lowered, toying with the waistband of his pants and he stared at me. Our eyes locked and I muttered quietly, “I don’t want to stop.” as I unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped them, fingers shaky as I tugged pants and underwear down at the same time. Steve kicked them off after kicking off his shoes and after letting his eyes roam over me slowly, licking his lips,he breathed out against my throat, “Me either.” an arm going beneath me as he rocked against me more slowly, his fingers searching for the zip to the back of the bodysuit. When he finally found it, he gave a quiet and triumphant laugh, tugging at the zip eagerly as his mouth latched onto my throat and I sat up a little bit, leaning into him, wiggling out of the bodysuit as best as I could until he stopped me, shaking his head. “I’m supposed to do that, babe. Let me.”

He took his time, lowering the bodysuit until my breath was coming in short gasps and I was pleading for more, scooting closer to him, just trying to push for any more friction than I was currently getting. When he got the bodysuit down to my hips, I slipped off the couch, slowly wiggling the body suit down to my ankles, slowly kicking it free. I bent down, pulling off the impossibly high heels and Steve sat there, eyes glued to my body, biting his lip and bucking against air as he whistled quietly and rubbed his chin. My hands roamed down my body, fingertips lingering lazily in a pair of black panties but he was on his feet, moving towards me in a split second, his hand brushing mine out of the way. He started to step closer, making me step back until my knees brushed the back of the couch and then I found myself on my back again, Steve positioning himself between my legs, staring up at me with lust blown eyes as he worked the clasps free from the garters that held my stockings in place and connected them to my panties.

“What the hell were you thinkin, wearing this out tonight?” His eyes met mine as he asked the question, daring to lower his head and dance his lips against my upper thigh. It sent a shiver down my body and I whimpered as my head fell back.

“Honest answer?” I asked breathlessly.

“I’d prefer it, yeah.” Steve answered, waiting expectantly. He made it really clear that I was not getting out of giving an answer.

With a few shaky breaths and my eyes fluttering shut for a second as he placed more kitten licks against my skin, I finally managed to answer “I wanted to look hot. And rub your face in it.”

“Even though you came with Byers to pick up Nancy…” Steve stared down at me, smirking a little as things began to click into place a lot better. “Oh.. Oh… So all that sarcasm was what? An act?”

“Nancy’s my best friend. I couldn’t hurt her, okay? I thought she…I thought she loved you and you guys were happy or whatever… So yeah.” I answered honestly, catching his gaze. It was the truth, now that I was finally allowing myself to admit it. Sure, I’d been hurt by Steve back then, but then he and Nancy started dating and I just… couldn’t deal with it. So I blamed the pain. Just to keep myself from feeling things again.

A desperate attempt to keep him at arms length.

“And now?” Steve eyed me, waiting on an answer. Since we were getting it all out, I couldn’t hold back any longer. I took a deep breath and a few seconds and finally, I spoke up to answer. “Now things might be different… Better. At least I hope they can be?” I bit my lip and answered quietly, reaching up to pull his mouth down to mine. Steve nipped at my lips until I could feel them swell on impact.

“Much better. I promise, babe.” Steve reassured me as he rose up again, working the fishnets down my legs. I wiggled them off my feet and they settled on the living room floor. Then he was back at it, intently focused on just how slowly he could peel down my panties. Just how much he could make me whimper and beg for him to hurry while locking eyes with me, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

I dragged my fingers through his hair as he lowered his head, his lips lazily settling on my lower abdomen stopping mid lick just as he got my panties down my thigh to gaze back up at me and lick his lips.

“Steve, c’mon… Please?” I begged.

He took a deep breath, lowering himself even more, arms hooking beneath my legs, spreading me open wider. My legs settled over each of his shoulders and I shivered and giggled softly as I felt his mouth roaming up my calves. By the time he reached the sides of my knees, I was biting my lip and trying to squirm beneath him and I could feel myself getting wetter with each little kitten lick and gentle nip against the surface of my skin. I could hear his breath catch in his throat and he glanced up at me, licking his lips before lowering his mouth again, the soft groan shattering the air as his tongue rolled right up my center in one broad stripe. My fingers curled in the leather couch, desperately trying to find anything to clutch hold of as his lips locked over my clit and I felt him starting to suck and lick. My toes curling as my hips arched upward under his muttered command and my head fell back even further, despite my best efforts to stay at least partially upright to watch him.

“So sweet.” he muttered against my dripping and aching core, his tongue circling my clit one last time before slowly moving downward, two fingers slipping into me deep, working me open and scissoring gently, massaging. His tongue plunged deep inside and my whimpers and moans came almost breathless as I felt my insides tensing, the ache that had settled in a while ago only building further. I rocked my hips against his mouth and fingers and he growled against my core, teeth grazing against, the sucking and wet sounds of his mouth competing with my quiet whimpers, moans and gasps. The harder I tried to curl my toes or grip the couch, the more futile it proved to actually be. I was finally resorting to resting my hand on the top of his head, fingers tugging at his hair. I tensed a little more and he stopped to lock eyes with me, his lips and chin glistening with my juices, licking his lips slowly. “Let go, babe.”

I didn’t need any further urging. The orgasm ripped through me, leaving me shaky and moaning his name over and over as I raised a hand and dragged it through my hair. My mouth fell open and I had a hard time catching my breath for a solid few seconds. Steve was pulling himself up my body and leaning in for a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him down closer to me, my mouth meeting his hungrily, a quiet moan at the taste of myself on his lips. Then as the kiss broke, I pulled back, nodding to the way his cock stood at attention. I licked my lips slowly and reached out, pushing him back, lightly straddling him. His hands caught on my body, digging and scraping and when my mouth left his to work down the front of his throat slowly, he arched against me, making me hiss as his cock grazed right between my folds gently. “Babe?”

“My turn now, Steve.” I drawled quietly as my tongue danced over his chest, then in a line down his abdomen. His fingers caught in my hair and when my lips caught on the tip of his cock, tongue rolling across slowly, savoring the taste of him as it filled my mouth, he whimpered. I glanced up at him, biting my lip and making my way back up to lean down and press my mouth against his, pulling us deep into another kiss that didn’t end until neither of us could breathe properly. The entire time, I could feel his cock nudging against my throbbing cunt and I whined against his lips “Steve, it’s my turn.”

“I’m not stopping you.” he teased, that lazy grin coming with ease as we locked eyes. I poked out my tongue at him and he raised a hand, catching hold of my jaw, guiding my mouth back to his as he muttered quietly, “Kissing you is probably going to be an addiction.”

“I’m not complaining.” I mused breathlessly as I started to crawl back down him again, settling between his legs, lowering my head. When I took his length deep in my mouth, my tongue rolling slowly over the entire length, he gripped my hair tighter, bucking his hips against my mouth gently. “Fuck.” he groaned, a warning tone to his voice as he reached down, tilting my head to make me stop. “Easy, princess.” he groaned out shakily. I bit my lip and nodded before locking my lips around his length again, the suction causing a quiet pop as I worked my mouth over every single inch. Steve was really starting to squirm and finally, I felt him tugging at my hair as he cleared his throat. When I looked up, catching my breath, he gripped my jaw again, guiding my mouth to his.

“C’mon up here, princess.” Steve reached down to the spot his pants landed at on the living room floor and after blindly digging in a pocket while not breaking the kiss, he held up a foil covered square, ripping at the corner with his teeth and spitting the torn edge out. I reached out, my hand circling his, guiding the condom into my own hand and I pulled it out of it’s packaging, giving a soft giggle. Steve bit his lip and leaned up and in slightly, muttering a soft, “What am I gonna do with you, hm?” as he gave me a gentle and loving kiss that deepened to a point where neither of us were breathing on their own anymore as it began to break. I worked the condom down over his length, giving a gentle pump or two after I finished, making him buck against my hand and start to whine as he pulled me back up his body, into his lap.

I sank down on his cock, a quiet whimper leaving my lips as I felt myself being stretched out and split in two. My hands raised, one going to the hair at the nape of his neck and the other to his shoulders, my fingertips digging in lightly as I stayed still and let myself get used to the way he felt inside me.

His hands gripped my hips and his mouth crashed against mine, his teeth tugging at my lower lip in the heat of a messy kiss. He started to pump me up and down, bucking into me from below and I moaned loud enough that it echoed in the nearly silent house.

“Ah, fuck.. Steve. Faster.” I begged breathlessly, but my begging seemed to fall on deaf ears as Steve seemed to be determined on fucking into me long, slow and deep drives. His mouth strayed from mine, little kitten licks and nips against my skin as his mouth marched down the front of my throat. His hands left my hips, moving up the curve of my body, stopping at the sides of my tits, squeezing them together as he dove his mouth down, letting it lazily latch onto my nipple and started to fuck into me from below just a little faster. I whimpered and rocked my hips back and forth, making him grip me even tighter, his movements growing a little jerky, a lot faster. “Charlotte, whoa.. Slower, baby. I’m gonna blow.” he warned, his voice a husky purr against my skin as he fixed pleading eyes on me.

But I couldn’t stop. Another orgasm was building with each deeper drive. I trie dto slow down, peppering his face and lips with little kisses and nipping at his neck, sucking to leave a mark or two behind. My head fell back as I continued to bounce up and down on his cock, getting faster and faster. By the time I really felt myself tensing up all over and the orgasm threatening to take over at any second, his hips stuttered and his cock bottomed out, striking against my spot a time or two that literally almost had me seeing stars. “Steve, p-please. Don’t you dare stop.”

“Oh, I’m not planning on it, princess. I kind of can’t.” Steve continued to plow into me from below, holding my hips hard enough to leave light bruising behind. His other hand wandered up, tangling in the back of my hair, giving a few gentle tugs that sent me whimpering and moaning as my orgasm shattered through at his quietly urging, “C’mon, princess.. Ride me. Get it all out. Wanna.. Wanna feel you, oh god.” and his lips really latched onto my neck, just below my earlobe. I felt my walls clench around his length, continued bouncing up and down on his cock, slowing down just a little as I clutched at his chest and dug my fingers into his shoulders and my head fell back. 

My orgasm shattered through me a second time and I moaned his name over and over. Steve chuckled and leaned up to mumble against my skin “Ready for me?” after a few minutes of letting me ride out the high of my orgasm and I nodded, going clingy and melting against him. He smoothed his hands over my hair and muttered quietly, “There you go, baby.. Just hold on to me.” as he directed my mouth towards his and swallowed up my moans and whimpers in a long and slow kiss as he started to really fuck into me from below, striking right against my spot a time or two, making me really moan as I held on. The kiss broke just as I could feel him throbbing, filling the condom and making me wet all over again.

His forehead pressed against mine as we both clung to each other, trying to catch our breath. He muttered softly against my mouth, “I heard your stomach growl… Want anything?”

“Just to stay like this a little longer.” I yawned lazily, leaning against him, practically molded to his body.


End file.
